Love is in the Sea
by Legolegger1
Summary: G2: Pohatu, instead of saving Ketar, grabbed the Mask of Control and never became friends with Ketar. However, the City of the Mask Makers was under siege and due to the haste of Ekimu, the Mask of Control wasn't fully destroyed, but the pieces were scattered all around Okoto. Now gues what should be done with these pieces. Bionicle: Journey to One. [Ketar, Akida]


**I should note I've only seen episode 1 and 2, the prologue and most of the 2015 episodes.**

**Akida will be female, along with Uxar and Ikir. The other Elemental Creatures including Agil are male. And characters/natures might be different from their original characters/natures.**

**By the way, this will be my first story in which I'm writing down someone's thoughts like this: **_Wow, this is the first story not connected to Pokémon._** I hope I do it well.**

_**In a cave in the Region of Earth**_

_**Akida's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see Umarak the Hunter, who is holding Gali, the Uniter of Water in his arms. She struggled to free herself, which didn't work. He then tossed her towards the other Toa, whom he had captured as well. I needed to admit we didn't expected him to be that strong to the point of being able to seperate a united Toa. _Maybe we should have listened to Ekimu's advice._ It was too late, anyway. Desert Shadow Traps where constricting them with their tails. Meanwhile, Umarak took a Shadow Trap - a Desert Trap - and caused its tail to grow longer than it was supposed to have. _Not good._ I backed away. I turned around and tried to flee along with the other Elemental Creatures. Umarak, however, began to swing the Shadow Trap, and after swinging it long enough he flung the Shadow Trap. Towards me. And it was coming my way. **(Surprising)** I screamed as it got grip on my tail. Umarak began to pull.

I screamed panickally as I was being dragged towards Umarak. 'Help me!' I screamed, but the others couldn't help due to the Shadow Trap barrier. _If I want help, I have to help them. Hmm, that sounds odd. _I readied my blasters, put them in the right angle and shoot. A mix of victory screams, moans and that kind of sounds and the sound of creatures walking over the Shadow Traps filled the cave.

Melum my best friend, came as first. However, he accidentally stepped into a Shadow Trap and was overloaded with other Shadow Traps, whom he "hugged". Uxar came closer, until Umarak somehow managed to shoot her down while holding the chain of the Shadow Trap holding me. Next up was Ikir, but she was knocked away by Umarak's fist, as the same happened to Terak, only a few levels lower. _Oh no. Come on, Ketar, you must do this._

Ketar jumped from behind Umarak _(how did he get there?)_ and started slashing at Umarak, his tail swinging from left to right and back in excitement. It's cute when it happens. The ambush allowed him to execute an effective strike in Umarak's back, causing him to drop his bow. Now I realised he wasn't holding the chain, and for a few seconds I tried to escape, until I noticed the chain was attached to his shoulder. _Damn._ Ketar kept slashing until I shouted his name, causing him to realise why he actually ambushed Umarak. _Well, if he ambushed him for me, of course. I hope the last, though._ I thought, until I realised it. _Why? _He looked at Umarak, who tried to stand up, hit him one more time with his blade, checked if he wouldn't move and then attacked the Shadow Trap holding me.

He quickly freed me, and put the Shadow Trap on Umarak's hands, buying us a little more time. _Us. Me and him. Akida and Ketar. The creature of water and… _'Come on Akida!' he shouted, waking me up. He put his blades around me, pressing me against his nice body. _Ah, that feels… good. Woah! What's wrong with me. Okay, it feels nice, but… _I closed my eyes while he jumped over the Shadow Traps. _Okay, just let it happen. _He managed to reach the entrance to the surface, where the other creatures were waiting.

I pressed my cheek against his cheek, nuzzling it. He stopped for a short moment, and presumably would have stopped longer if we wouldn't be chased by Shadow Traps and Umarak. But we were chased by Shadow Traps and Umarak, so he moved on. Since Umarak wasn't able to move due to Ketar's amazing actions, we had some time to escape and we couldn't waste that. I didn't stop nuzzling his cheek, though, for his cheek was red and warm.

**(Not that it matters his cheek is red, but I'm writing the thoughts of a female, so don't expect logic.) (That was meant as a joke, not as an offense to women.)**

Ketar kept running, now with the other Elemental Creatures following. Well, most of them. Uxar was leading due to being able to fly and thus was faster. Ikir was behind to sent too close enemies flying back with a powerful fire-gust. Melum was competing with Terak. _Males..._ **(This hurts to write)** I sighed. _At least Ketar isn't like that. He's soooooo handsome._ I started blushing as well, embarrassing thoughts swimming through my head. Finally we reached the surface. Ketar jumped away to let Melum pass, followed by Terak who was upset about losing and then Ikir, while placing me on a rock. Then, Ketar used his element of Stone to block the entrance, with stones falling on either the fastest or the cheating Shadow Traps, with only one escaping. Noticing it was 6 to 1, it tried to return, only to be crushed by Ketar. I flew towards him and kissed him. 'Ketar! That was awesome!' I said, causing him to turn red again.

**(Just so I don't have to say this later in the story, imagine they have normal normal eyes.)**

_**In the City of the Mask Makers**_

For the very first time I could remember, Ekimu was speechless. _Okay, I have to admit I've been living for quite some time, so forgetting things isn't that hard._ 'So, you didn't listen to my advice?' he asked, causing all of us to flinch. 'At least, we have a piece of the mask.' started Melum, carefully. 'I believe it is a part of the nose.' I sighed. 'Melum, it doesn't matter which part it is, the only thing that matters is that we destroy it.' 'Akida is right, Melum. But, how were you defeated?' asked Ekimu, while knowing the answer. 'Well, Pohatu didn't want to unite with Ketar and Umarak used it as an advantage to unite with Ketar and knock him out, and then knocked the others out before Ketar freed himself.' said Uxar, while comforting Ketar.

For the first time since Uxar had been comforting Ketar, I felt jealousy. I don't know why, I never felt jealous when Uxar comforted Ketar after being turned down by Pohatu until now. I thought about it a few minutes ago, when I felt attracted towards him. When we had reached the City of the Mask Makers, I thought it was just a wild feeling because he saved me, but now… I just don't know it. Sure, I've felt sorry for him, and once I comforted him. But this was different. 'Akida?' Ketar woke me from my thoughts. 'Yes, what's the matter?' I asked. 'Would you mind stop looking at me? It makes me feel a little… weird.' he responded. He felt weird. When I looked at him. I felt… weird too. But it was great. I wanted to keep looking at him to give him the feeling, but maybe he was feeling a different weird.

_Maybe, he wants to have more contact with me._ It popped up in my mind. _Ahem, surely not. If he would want any contact in terms of relationships, then it would be with Uxar. She is always nice to him._ My good Akida started to discuss it. _Buuuut, why would he save you? And why would he wrap his blades around you and press you tight against his body?_ Ι knew it was bad Akida. Always good and bad Akida in a difficult situation. _First, you and I and Akida are the same Creature. Second, there isn't immediately a hint he wants me when he embraces me. Third, I also love him, as I am Akida as well, just like you and Akida but I don't want Akida to have false hope so that's why I argue with you. _'Are… you alright?' asked Melum, giving me half a heart attack. 'WILL YOU QUIT IT SNEAKING UP ON ME!?' I shouted. Everyone looked at me, including Ketar. That last fact, made me silent. 'You can see I'm thinking, right?' I asked to the grounded Creature. _Ι probably gave him a whole heart attack. _'Ehm, do I survive it if I say no?' he asked, still panting. Now, aware of the fact Ketar was still looking, I decided to be funny. 'Nope, you won't.' I said. For a split second I could see the fear on his face, then he responded. 'Well, good to know I'm going to die.' he laughed. 'I am serious.' I said with a cold tone. I could hear several villagers gasping while Melum immediately stopped laughing. But I couldn't hold my laugh at the sight of his terrified face. I heard hundreds of relieved sighs. _Okay, not hundreds._ 'Well, you scared the Ice out of me.' **(No, I don't know if you can lose your Element, but hey) **he said, before turning away. _Sorry Melum, but I'm happy you forgot that question._ I didn't feel much for "expressing my passionate feelings". Not today. 'For today, we rest. Umarak is in the disadvantage of not being able to know where the parts are, and like you know, they spread out to very different places.' said Ekimu.

_**The next day**_

'The next piece is in the Region of Fire, and it isn't very smart for Akida, Melum and Uxar to go there. Yet, another piece is in the Region of Stone, and in order to find it, Ketar must go there. So I think Akida, Melum and Ketar should go and retrieve it.' Ekimu winked at me while talking. I blushed. He continued to point at his map with circles (locations of the pieces). 'Meanwhile, Ikir, Terak and Uxar - who can fly - should retrieve that piece. It is in the temple where the Golden Mask of Unity was located previously. As for the Region of Stone exploration team, it is in a big crater, he said. 'Now, you should go, there are only a few pieces left and we should try to get them all.' he said. We left. The fire-exploration team went left and we went right, to the Region of Stone.

_**At the crater in the Region of Stone**_

We were there. We started to execute our plan. Melum froze the crater and Ketar jumped inside it to get to the piece rapidly. Meanwhile, I looked around. I knew there were already Shadow Traps coming, so I readied my blasters to fight them while Ketar would take the piece. Not soon after, they came. Because they only saw me, they became reckless and ran towards me, only to be blasted away. But Umarak came. I immediately flew out of the way, evading the bullets in the process. He then did the weirdest thing ever. **(Oh no, wait. Dancing naked with Donald Trump on his "wall" is weirder)** He shot in the air, two bullets, causing the first bullet to explode. All of a sudden hundreds of Shadow Traps surrounded us. I looked beneath me. Ketar was struggling to get up, while Melum was ready to fend of the Shadow Traps. I tried to counter the wave, but you know how it works. For each Shadow Trap you kill two return. To say it simple, there were too much. Ketar and Melum were overrun by the amount of Shadow Traps. I tried to help them, but I had to dodge Umarak's bullets as well. _Poor Ketar. Drowning in the Shadow Traps as death. He deserved a better death than this._ Then, the solution washed over me. Well, it wasn't _the_ solution. It could harm Ketar and Melum, and it high-likely wouldn't help to get the piece. But I had to do it. I looked at the sea, trying to focus all of my attention on it. Slowly, but steadily water rose from it.

All of a sudden pain waved **(I know the verb "to surge" would fit better, but most of these verbs and jokes are water-themed)** through me. _What the!?_ I shook my tail in reflex, trying to lose anything that could harm me. I looked beneath me, only to see Ketar and Melum "fighting" in the bowl. _You would say they are dancing. But what harmed me?_ The solution to that question came as something whizzed through the air. Too late I saw three bullets, which hit me, causing me to fall. _Of course! Umarak was shooting at me._ I had to decide. _Should I attack him or try to wash them all away?_ It wasn't an easy decision. I can't defeat him at my own, but I can't create a tidal wave if I am under attack. 'Ketar! Melum! Protect me, I'll get out of this mess!' I shouted. An icicle that rose from the ground answered. I saw Melum climbing it, with something on his shoulder. _Oh no. It can't be... _'Ketar! NO!' I cried. 'Don't worry, he's just unconscious!' responded Melum. He then reached the top, put Ketar down - while guilt filled my heart. I began focusing again, until I heard bullets whizzing through the air once more. _Can't he just disperse and the remaining pieces never unite again?_ I moved away in order to dodge them, but before the bullets could come close small icicles hit them, creating explosions. 'I got this, Akida! Get us out of here!' shouted Melum. I nodded at him, then looked again at the sea. I started focusing my attention once more, and the water rose again. _Come on, Akida. For Ketar._ Τhat last gave me more energy, increasing my focus, and the water rose extraordinarily high. Of course, this wasn't stealthy anymore. Many Shadow Traps noticed it. _It won't take long before Umarak will notice it._ I looked around - while keeping the water rising - and saw Melum trying to free Ketar from shadows. I had to do it, now.

I let the tidal wave come closer, then released every single grip on it. The Shadow Traps fled in panic, and Umarak was ambushed I flew towards Melum, who grabbed Ketar - who was freed due to Umarak losing focus over the shadows holding him - while creating a small boat-like ice-bowl. He jumped in it and I joined them as well. With this, we fled, and got quite far away from them.

_**Back at the City of the Mask Makers**_

'We didn't retrieve the piece, Ekimu. Buuuut, Umarak (probably) didn't get it as well.' said Melum. 'You're quite fast for someone who faced him. What happened?' asked Ekimu. 'There were too much Shadow Traps, and Melum froze the crater so he and Ketar could retrieve it, but they didn't get it in time. Because there were way too much Shadow Traps, I had to wash them all away.' **("Maybe, you want want to wash it all away" - Nadakhan, one character twisted)** Suddenly, the unconscious Ketar started coughing. 'Ketar!' I cried. But there was one more voice I heard. I turned my back as if Umarak came to personally destroy me. What I saw, was much much more worse, though. _Uxar. That POISON. The one who thinks Ketar is all hers._ **Funny to note, she thought exactly the same, but with "Akida" instead of "Uxar".** The tension increased, both of them knowing someday a thorn would pop the bubble. The tension increased even more when Melum tried to intervene, only to receive a free flying course, assisted by thorns and bubbles. Then, the tension sank due to Ketar coughing once again. 'Ketar! Are you alright!?' we both asked in unison. He coughed again, this time quite violent. 'Ketar!' shouted Uxar, speeding towards him and hugging him like a tree hugger. It only caused him to cough harder and even more violent. 'Wow, Uxar. You really brought him down to his rock bottom.' said Ikir. 'Ketar doesn't mind it, right?' asked Uxar him. Either coincidentally or because he was in a jolly mood, he coughed something out straight in her face. 'Phgeww.' he said. Well, said, it was more… how do you say that? 'I still managed to get it.' he said with a hoarse voice. He then passed out. 'Got wha…' Melum stopped mid-sentence at the sight of a golden piece, which looked like it was a piece of some kind of "Mask of Control". 'Ketar! Good job!' said Ikir, despite Ketar presumably couldn't hear it. 'Now, Elemental Creatures, we have two more pieces. I'll destroy them, but we need to take a pause from finding them to let Ketar recover. Akida, Ikir. Take care of him.' said Ekimu. Ikir gently grabbed Ketar with her talons, and put him on my back. I let the feeling take the upper hand of me for a few seconds. _Come on, Akida. Back to work._ My good Akida decided it was enough. I went to a calm place in the city, with Ikir on my tail.

_**A few days later**_

'Ketar? Are you feeling better?' I asked him. He coughed weakly. I felt guilt stabbing my heart with every single cough. The weak feeling he emitted made me feel weak too. 'I feel.' he started. 'Better now.' he finished. 'Are you really feeling better or not?' I asked, not quite sure if he was speaking the truth. 'A bit.' he responded. 'Ketar, if you're not feeling better it's better if you tell it, rather than lying to me. You don't have to prove yourself towards me.' I said. I got closer and whispered in his ear. 'You've already proved yourself.' A weak smile formed on his face, then I kissed him a "goodnight" (he has no idea whether it is day or night).

'How is he doing it now?' asked Uxar. 'Better than Yesterday.' I said, glaring at her. Yesterday, she was allowed to see him and care for him. At that moment, everything went downwards like a falling leaf. At least I stopped the waterfall. 'It was pure coincidence, Akida, and you know it. 'Calm down, girls. He is doing much better at least. I just checked on him.' said Melum. _Mate._ **(If you don't get this one, something's wrong with you) **'Melum, did you just care for him?' asked Ikir anxiously. 'Of course!' said the unexperienced jellyfish. Ikir, Terak (who had joined us as well), Uxar and I immediately ran/flew towards him, hoping we could save him. Yet, when we reached him, he didn't look worse. 'Nothing's wrong.' he could bring out with his hoarse voice. After a thorough investigation, we concluded that somehow, Melum hadn't brought him near death. We left. _At least he is still… _Suddenly, Ketar started coughing violently. 'Ketar!' I cried, flying back to him. Of course, I encountered nobody more than Uxar. 'Coincidence?' I asked her. She was still shocked when she left. "Coincidentally", Ketar stopped coughing. 'Coincidence?' I asked her once more.

'Akida?' a voice asked for me. I immediately went to him. 'Ketar?' I looked in his eyes. his eyes were beautiful. I felt myself being attracted towards him like a magnet. Just as I was about to kiss him, I heard a voice. 'Well, guess, I, Terak _and_ Melum should go and help the Okotans.' I heard Ikir saying. I heard footsteps and wing beats fading. I moved my head towards his once more. 'You come with us too, Melum.' said someone I assumed it was Ikir, and Melum was dragged away. Now, without anyone who could disturb us, I pressed my lips against his. A sweet, tender and passionate kiss. I saw how his eyes flew open - as far as his fatigue allowed them - and then closed, enjoying the touch. After what seemed hours, I pulled away, and stroke him with my fins. 'Goodnight, Ketar.' I said. I turned around to leave him, but found out it was "impossible". _Thanks Terak._ I silently thanked Terak for raising a wall of earth, despite the fact that I could easily disintegrate it, but why would I? 'Oh, I can't return back. Would you mind it if I sleep here tonight?' I asked him. 'Doesn't matters.' he answered. I felt joy filling my whole body, as I laid down to get some sleep. 'Goodnight, Akida.' Ketar said. I looked at him. I didn't dare to sleep next to him. **(Just like sitting next to your crush.) **He started coughing. 'Ketar! Are you alright!?' I asked. 'A bit.' he responded. I decided to sleep next to him, because now I have an excuse. 'Goodnight, Ketar.' I said, before sleeping.

_**A week later**_

Two days ago, Ketar was in a normal condition. Yesterday, we've been searching for the pieces again, yet Umarak retrieved the piece. 'The next piece is in the region of Water. It's on the island closest to the ocean. said Ekimu. 'We'll go and get it, Ekimu.' said Ikir, as we departed to retrieve the piece.

_**In the Region of Water**_

'Stupid Melum!' scolded Ikir. Melum, the brainles one of us, had decided to freeze the sea around the island so everyone of us could get there. And before we could destroy it, Umarak and a lot of Shadow Traps appeared. In other words, our disadvantage was gone. I could have retrieved it, and Ketar would praise me. But no! I was useless now. 'Akida, can you break the ice around the island?' asked Terak. Okay, I wasn't that useless. 'Sure!' I responded, while trying to break the ice with a water stream. Soon, it broke. 'Ketar, Terak, Melum and Uxar, we will distract Umarak&Co. Akida, retrieve the piece.' commanded Ikir. As the others got ready to fend of the attack, I swam to the island. Suddenly, I felt a grip on my tail and couldn't move faster anymore. I looked behind me, only to see a Shadow Trap had caught me. _Oh, great._ I began swirling around, creating a whirlpool I aimed upwards. I looked up to see Uxar being hit and sent flying away. _Hah, you totally deserved that. _'Akida! Are you alright?' asked Melum, looking at me. _No, I'm one stupid psychopath and you're going to die._ 'Of course, Melum. Just a Shadow Trap.' I looked around, seeing more than just one Shadow Trap. _**Just**__ a Shadow Trap? What am I saying… _

_**After fighting hundreds of Shadow Traps**_

I was still busy. But I… 'Akida! We must leave!' shouted Melum. I dove out of the Water. The males were standing back to back to back, trying to withstand thousands of Shadow Traps. I blasted them away, sending them flying. They immediately used it to escape. 'Ketar! Jump on my back! Terak, jump on Ikir and Melum, you should jump on Uxar!' They understood it and despite Uxar was flying towards Ketar and lying down so he could jump on her, he jumped over her and jumped on my back, wrapping his blades and paws around me. _Love you, Ketar._ I flew away, with Ikir and Terak following, and Uxar and Melum on their tails. 'Good idea, Akida. We sure can rely on you during emergencies.' said Ketar, praising me. 'No problem, hon… Ketar.' _I hope he didn't hear that, or at least doesn't knows what I wanted to say._ I thought as I blushed. 'Hon? From honey?' he asked. _ Argh! Damn him! Oh no no no wait don't do that._ 'Just a nickname I gave you.' _Damn ME!_ 'Well, thanks Akida.' he said, purring. (**The Episode 2 I watched had subtitles, and said Ketar was purring after Pohatu finally became friends with him)** I decided not to say "all" (I wanted to say I gave everyone the nickname). While I was in the seventh sea **(from the seventh heaven and the Seven Seas)**, we reached the City of the Mask Makers. 'Akida? We should go down.' I emerged from the 1st sea (I went through all the sea's in order to emerge)

'You didn't retrieve it? What went wrong?' asked Ekimu. 'Well, our highly intelligent Melum decided to freeze the water, disabling our advantage with Akida.' said Ketar bitterly. 'I'm pretty sure we would have it if his brains weren't frozen.' 'Well, Akida wasn't the only one who could get it. I managed to get it before we escape!' said Uxar proudly, holding the piece in her paws. 'Wow! Uxar! That's … amazing! I … I … I just don't know what to say!' said Ketar, while hugging her. It felt like he stabbed me with one of his blades. 'Oooohhh, yeeesss. Sssooo amaaaazing of you, Uxar. Ketar should KISS you.' I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I just couldn't resist saying it. I really hated the last part. Originally I wanted to say: 'I should KISS you.' Of course it was sarcasm, but now they might know about what I felt towards Ketar.

'Wow, the sarcasm is dripping of her.' said Melum. _I really should defriend or unfriend (or anything like that) him._ 'Ooohh, is our little girl jealous because she didn't retrieve the piece?' retaliated Uxar, her eyes narrowing. 'Or maybe she loves Ketar.' joked Melum. _He's going to die after this._ 'Oh, is THAT it. Are you angry because Ketar loves ME?' she sneered. 'Why would I? There's no reason to be angry at a friend who has a relation with just another friend.' I snickered. Deep inside, though, I felt pain because of my words. _Just a friend. _I cursed Uxar and Melum and myself.

'Girls! Stop this!' shouted Terak, trying to stop us. 'Shut up!' we both shouted in unison. 'Akida, just because you're jealous of Uxar's relationship you don't have to see her as an enemy!' shouted Melum. _That's the last drip. _I fired **(Or watered)** a powerful stream of water at him, hitting with the force of a high-pressure water spout **(of a whale)**. 'Whaaa!'. he shouted as he received the gift of flying. At least I was rid of him. 'Akida. Uxar. Both of you, stop fighting.' said Ketar calmly. It immediately stopped both of us. He looked awkward, though. 'Ehm, I am not very sure where to start.' All of our attention focused on him. He blushed. 'Akida, ehm, you see, I love Uxar because she cares for me. Since I told her about the fact I got turned down by Pohatu, she cared for me. She was always there for me, and I trusted her.' I felt tears welling up in my eyes, though I tried to suppress them. 'But… I comforted you too. **(A different time, longer ago then this story) **And I…' 'Akida.' he said, interrupting me. 'You did, but you didn't feel much for me then. It was only since… since…' he visibly thought for a few seconds, then he knew it. I knew what was going to be said too. 'Since I saved you. Since then you've been acting weird. You were thinking more, acting different towards Melum, your best friend, and acting weird in front of me, as well calling me "honey". You've been kissing me quite some times, and not just a friendly kiss. It was lovely kiss **(Ketar fell asleep. Ketar is fast asleep)**. I first didn't think about the fact you could have "passionate feelings" towards me, or I didn't want to believe it, but now Melum started it…' he stopped, and looked into my eyes.

It felt like he was looking directly into my soul. I felt the tears couldn't be suppressed anymore, and soon rivers of warm tears streamed down my face. 'But you have them.' he moved his face in front of me, and if I wanted i could look in his (beautiful) eyes, swim in them, drown in them. But I didn't dare to, and I looked away. 'Akida, look in my eyes.' he commanded. I slowly turned my head to the right, our noses almost touching, though I still didn't look in his eyes. 'Akida.' he said, only my name being enough to tell me what to do. I took a deep breath, then breathed out and gathered the courage to do it. I closed my eyes, did it one more time and let the grip on my eyes go. Immediately, they opened and went towards Ketar, my gaze crossing his. I looked in his eyes. I stared in them, hypnotized by it. I felt the urge to kiss him. I tried to withstand it, while his mouth opened and closed, in a hypnotizing rhythm. It took awhile for me to realise he was talking. I tried to bring my attention back to the surface, but I kept submerging back into the sea in his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed me with his blades. I felt a jolt of pleasure, and I moaned because of it. 'Akida! Are you there!?' he shouted. 'Maybe she is submerged.' joked someone, who I couldn't remember. I looked. Ah, now I see. I didn't want to remember him. _Still I can't stand him._ I got ready to blast Melum away for the second time as Ketar spoke to me. 'Akida!' by using his blades, he forced me to look in his eyes again. I could barely stay surfaced as a whirlpool of love tried to drag me back into the depth. 'Akida! Can I have your attention!?' he shouted, desperate.

_**Ketar's POV**_

'Ketar, I'm afraid there's one way to solve this.' spoke Ekimu, with a concerned tone in his voice. Fear surged through me at the thought of what it could possibly be. 'Tell it! What is it!?' I started to panic. 'Think about it. She loves you, and she immediately gets distracted when she looks into your eyes.' he responded 'He must give his eyeballs away!?' asked Melum._ Νο wonder Akida gets annoyed by him._ I resisted the urge to slash his skull in halves. 'No you dunce! He must kiss her.' scolded Ikir. 'Of course not. That is the…' 'Ikir is right.' said Ekimu, interrupting Uxar. _What the… _I looked at him. Then I looked at Ikir, Terak, Melum and Agil. Then I looked at Uxar, who was shocked. Finally I looked at Akida, who was still broken, though tears weren't covering her face anymore. I know I can't just kiss her. It has to be a tender, long and passionate kiss. The kiss I give Uxar. The kiss of which Uxar thinks it is only given to her. The kiss that makes her feel special. In short: I have to choose between Akida and Uxar. If I choose Akida, I will destroy my relationship with Uxar and herself, and I love her. But if I choose Uxar, I Akida will be torn apart every time I kiss Uxar. Needless to say I was torn apart myself too.

I looked at the sun slowly making her way into the sea. I always wanted to sea **(yes, it is a pun) **it falling in the sea. I closed my eyes. _Uxar. Uxar was always there for me. She is always there for me. She is nice._ Yet, I could remember how her presence made me feel worse when I was sick. Despite the fact that I didn't want it, she made things worse when she was present. Contrary to Akida, who cared for me 24/7 during my sickness. She loves me too, maybe even more than Uxar. I sure like her, but I don't know if I love her. Maybe I do, but … is it fair to love her because she cares better for me then Uxar? Is it fair to love her because she is a kind of obsessed with me? Break Uxar or break Akida. Not an easy choice. 'Uxar… I… I… I love you but… I… just… just… Akida… I…' I can't say it. I want to tell her I love her, but I just can't say it, if that wasn't already obvious. But Akida… I can't bear the idea of mentally torturing her. Uxar might build up another relationship, but Akida… I feel twisted, torn, topsy-turvy, inside out. But every time I look at Akida, I feel more attracted towards her instead of Uxar. It then dusked on me. I love Akida more, even though I had a relationship with Uxar. It doesn't matter who I loved, it matters who I love **(loved: past, love: present)**. And now I love Akida. Sorry for Uxar, but I love her more. 'Uxar. I am free to choose who I love. And… I just… love Akida more.' I said. It hurt me a bit, but with my newly shaped opinion, it felt better. I looked at Akida, hope popping up in her eyes. 'Akida, I think… I think… I love you.' I said. Before I could do anything, she was lying on top of me. 'Ketar!' she could bring out, before bursting out in tears of joy. I felt a little uncomfortable as she crushed her crush, but at least she started to realise I'm being crushed. 'Ketar! Are you okay?' she asked. 'Depends on how you look at it.' I said, before passing out.

_**At an island in the Region of Water**_

I woke up. I felt like yesterday when I passed out, before Pohatu woke me up and apologized himself towards me. Out of guilt, he broke himself free from Umarak and freed the other Toa. I felt I was in a moist place. I looked around, noticing Akida and a lot of water. _Guess I'm in the Region of Water._ 'Welcome back, Ketar.' said Akida. I saw the sun. _Just like I always wanted to see. Is it coincidence?_ 'Wow. I always wanted to see the sun go down in the sea.' I told her. 'I wanted to see it _with you_.' she said. We watched as the sun set down, reducing itself to a small orange-glowing sphere. I started to feel more romantic than I actually am. 'Ketar?' asked Akida. 'Yes?' I asked back. 'May I… may I kiss you?' she asked. _She wants to kiss me._ Uxar won't like it. I looked at Akida. But I do. 'Yes, Akida, you may kiss me.' I said. She moved her head closer, until are noses were touching.' She looked into my eyes, and closed them. Then she tenderly pressed her lips against my lips. It feels amazing, believe me **(Sad to announce I have no idea if this is true, because my last kiss with a girlfriend was quite some time ago)**. After a while, I pulled away. 'Ketar… I love you.' she said, while letting her lips hit my lips as I opened them to say the same. She gently pressed them against mine, kissing me deeper. If this didn't catch me off-guard, it was her slimy organ which entered my mouth. I yelped in surprise, as it moved around in my mouth and grabbed my tongue. I shuddered at the feeling of it. She started to wrap hers around mine, and tried to intertwin mine in hers **(Yes, that's basically the same)**. I got in the mood, and I de-intertwined my tongue from hers and explored her mouth. This way of kissing continued for quite some time.

_**Reader's POV**_

'Look, they are very wise.' said Ekimu to Gali and Pohatu, as Pohatu had almost caused Gali to be crushed by a rock. 'They know things better, and you should do what they do.' he said, while walking in the Region of Water so they could talk things out in a hot spring. Gali said it was the easiest way to talk things out, though Ekimu knew it was merely an excuse to be in a hot spring. Who wouldn't do that? However, when he spoke the last words of his sentence, they crossed Akida and Ketar, who were still united. It marked the first time since a long time Ekimu regretted his words.

**Yes, it's done. I know it's my first serious love story, and I think I will be writing more of these serious stories. It is also my first one-shot. I can't find any G2 Fanfiction-filter, so that's why this is in the G1 filter. But I really liked to do this.**


End file.
